I'll stand By You
by SiriusLuv17
Summary: Sasuke was gone for the second time and Sakura wasn’t completely hopeless. Nop. Not this time. This time she was completely aware of a certain blonde with fascinating blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll stand By You**

**Summary: Even though the fact that Sasuke was gone for the second time, Sakura wasn't completely hopeless. Nop. Not this time. This time she was completely aware of a certain blonde with fascinating blue eyes.**

* * *

"It's not true…" She whispered. Her green empty eyes stared at her image reflected in the mirror. "It's not t-true." Her voice threatened to fail her.

"Sakura, I saw it with my own eyes." A tall figure was leaning against the door. He was wearing, dark navy blue clothes and a cape that matched. A small hood was covering half of his features.

"No…" She said with one hand covering her mouth as tears fell down her pale face. "LIAR! YOU DID THIS! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!" She said hysterically as she walked towards him. He was caught off guard as her fist made contact with his chest. "You did this!" She shouted with all her strengths.

He tried to hold her but she was too agitated. After a great effort to calm her down, they were both on the floor; she was resting her head on his shoulder as she cried hard. He stood there emotionless, holding her as his robes grew wet of her tears.

He didn't know how long he held her in his arms, but he knew it was a long time now. She had her eyes closed and breathed softly, her eyes had purple rings around and her face was red of crying.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

That was probably the longest night he ever had. He didn't want to move, afraid that he would wake her up. He stared down at her pale face and closed his own eyes.

After a few hours, Naruto woke up to find that she was gone. He stood up confused and worriedly, he moved the dirt away from his clothes and took a last glance at her room before he walked out the door.

He searched everywhere, he even begged Sai to him look for her and before he knew it half of the village was helping as well.

"Sakura-chan…" he whispered as the wind caressed his tired features. He suddenly noticed where his feet had dragged him to.

Konoha gates.

Sai placed a soft hand on Naruto's shoulder not really comprehending the empty feeling that was slowly taking over him.

* * *

The pitter-patter of rain was muffled by the thick foliage over head. Small drops of water fell off the leaves to the soil below. A pink-haired girl walked silently amongst the trees, her eyes staring blankly ahead. She had no idea where she was heading to; she just kept walking and walking. She felt completely exhausted but her feet still carried on through the muddy path. Her heart kept beating rapidly against her chest and the tears kept falling down her cheeks.

They had failed, completely failed. They couldn't help him at the end. Sasuke had returned after completing his vengeance but he was completely changed. She knew he would be different but she never thought that he would be so drown in darkness. He didn't belong in Konoha anymore. He didn't belong with them anymore. But she didn't want to acknowledge it. No, she refused to believe it. Team seven was something for life. He couldn't just give up like that, he couldn't!

But then the fact that Sasuke had left again was not what hurt her the most. What hurt the most was that Naruto himself had let him go. Naruto had lost his hope.

Naruto… he was the one who was supposed to fight till the end. He was the one who was supposed to try and keep Sasuke with them, not to push the Uchiha to leave… again.

"_Sasuke-kun?" she asked quietly as he kept looking through the window. His eyes were set on the Konoha gates with a serene expression. _

"_Hn," he said not bothering to look at her._

_Sakura bit her lip nervously as a horrifying feeling took over her. It was the very same feeling she had felt the day he had abandoned her. Abandoned them._

"_Is everything alright?" she asked softly. He merely nodded, "O-okay then," she said as she turned around preparing to leave._

"_Sakura…" she stopped on her tracks, her body shivered, "You deserve better than me…"_

_Her green eyes widened, "I know…"_

The rain started to fall heavier and Sakura desperately tried to warm herself. The pink-haired girl was absolutely soaked to the skin, filthy, and stinking. She then decided to stop. She placed herself next to a tall tree, the leaves protecting her from most of the rain. But she was still cold.

Sakura leaned her back on the tree and her knees gave in, causing her to fall with a loud thump on the muddy floor. Her shoulders started to tremble as more tears threatened to fall. She was being foolish. It wasn't anyone's fault that Sasuke left. He would have done it sooner or later anyway. She now cried harder. How could she be so selfish? How could she blame Naruto when he was probably suffering as hard as she was?

Then she closed her eyes tightly and she could see him. She could see Sasuke Uchiha, with his arrogant, bored expression look of his, his hands inside his pockets.

Suddenly she felt anger, anger rising inside her, she suppressed a loud sob as she drew her fist back and pounded the ground with it once. She saw with a satisfied look as the ground shook, the rocks jumped. It wasn't even her full strength.

She laughed quietly as she imagined herself beating the hell out of Sasuke.

He was so right. She did deserve better than him.

* * *

"Over there!" Kiba shouted as he caught her scent for the sixth time. Ino nodded and she stared ahead towards the direction Kiba had pointed.

Naruto was already gone and everyone seemed quite surprised at his speed.

"You're okay, Ino?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow.

The blonde looked at him and smiled, "Yeah," she answered, "I'm fine."

Naruto came to a stop as he spotted her. He jumped off the tree branch and landed on the floor silently as the night itself. His blue eyes stared at her devastatingly; his own heart beat seemed to come to a stop as she sobbed quietly, her hands rubbing her arms.

Slowly he walked towards her and the pink-haired girl raised her head to stare at him. Her green eyes widened in surprise as she saw him there.

She looked like a child as she stretched her arms to him, her green eyes filled with tears. He bent down and picked her up, "Sakura-chan…" his voice sounded strange to her ears.

"Naruto… I-I'm s-soo-sor-sorry," she said between sobs, "It's n-not your f-fault," she tightened her arms around him looking for his body warmth. It felt surprisingly good.

"Shhh, it's okay," he told her as he breathed down to her pink hair, "It's okay…"

"Just the t-t-t-two of us now," she told him quietly. She had stopped crying, "Just you and me, Naruto."

He chuckled lightly, "It sounds good enough to me,"

She chuckled too. Even at time like this Naruto would not stop trying to flirt with her.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?" he told her as he kept hopping between trees.

"Do you ever t-t-think about the future?" she could feel him tense, "W-what do you see?"

Naruto stopped on a tree branch and stared down at her emerald eyes, "What do you see?" he asked quietly.

"I'm serious…" she told him as he placed her down, his hands supporting her.

He sighed deeply and stared to the dark sky now filled with stars. The rain had faltered down. "The future huh?" Sakura nodded and she too stared at the stars, "I see… I see you, Sakura-chan,"

She turned to stare at him, her emerald eyes beaming at his words. She attempted to smile but instead a sob escaped her lips. Naruto looked at her worriedly.

"What? Did I say something wrong? You asked wh-"

"I see you too…" she said quietly as she looked at his bewildered blue eyes, "I see you too,"

Naruto smiled softly at her, "Ah come on, Sakura-chan… you're making me blush," he grinned as one hand scratched his head.

She hit him playfully on the arm, "I'm serious you baka!" she told him with a small smile. Then she frowned, "I didn't hurt you earlier did I?" she asked worriedly as she remembered punching his chest hard.

"I'm okay, really," he told her but she shook her head.

"Let me see it," she told him as she pushed his shirt up.

"Sakura-chan! Really… I'm fi-"

"Fine?" she told him her face filled with worry, "Naruto you have an internal bleeding and a broken rib,"

He laughed, "Sakura…"

"Naruto…" she was growing impatient. Couldn't he see that he was hurt?

"Sakura…" this time his voice caught her attention. There was an urge in it that sent a cold feeling down her spine.

She stared at him wonderingly; his left arm was still supporting her while the other moved slowly to her cheek. His thumb caressed her still wet skin and she could feel her knees tremble slightly. His blue eyes stared through her with a scary eagerness, the same eagerness her inner self was screaming for.

Sakura could feel his warm breath on her face as his face moved closer to hers. She didn't flinch, she didn't think. She just stood still as his lips brushed hers softly causing a strange sensation down on her stomach. _Butterflies…_

She found herself closing her eyes tightly, and then in an impulse she allowed his tongue to explore her mouth and then the strange sensation increased through the rest of her body as she explored his.

"Ewww forehead! Not Naruto!"

Sakura and Naruto parted, both blushing furiously as they stared at an amused Ino, a bored Shikamaru and a grinning Kiba.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope this was worthy of your time. If so please drop me a review and tell me what you think. Oh by the way, I think this is good as one shot, short and sweet. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Stand By You

--

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was this bored so... here's the result of the second chapter. Lemme know what you think!**

* * *

It was a swelteringly hot day. All over the country of Fire, the sun shone brightly, driving away all evil, causing total peace and tranquility, even within the swamps and mountains. One place that was profiting from all the amazing weather was Konoha. The village had been filled with hundreds of civilians. Most of them had come on business, buying and selling in the vast variety of shops around the streets. Children chattered noisily as they ran excitedly towards the village's beach area.

On that particularly fine morning, when the sky was blue and the sun smiled down upon everyone; a sleepy Shikamaru went out for a short walk around Konoha's street towards the Hokage tower. A long sigh escaped the lazy chuunin as he wondered what on earth Tsunade-sama wanted from him at this time of the morning where he was still supposed to be deep asleep.

"What a drag…" Shikamaru whispered as he turned around a corner… and bumped straight into Ino, Kiba and Shino. They were all leaning against an old wooden fence, or maybe, they were crouching against the fence.

"Watch it Shimakaru you baka! Don't you watch where the hell you're going?" Ino immediately shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at Shikamaru.

"Quiet woman!" Kiba whispered, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "they might hear you! Keep it down and you Shikamaru just please watch where you're going,"

"Huh?" was the only coherent reply Shikamaru managed to offer them.

Ino rolled her blue-eyes and pushed Shikamaru down.

"Heh… sorry I guess," said Shikamaru as he too was forced to crouch down against the fence, "What are you guys up to?"

"Tsk… isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru turned his head to the left to stare at the usual quiet Shino who was now glaring hard at him, "We're spying," Shino concluded with an obvious tone to his voice as if Shikamaru was a four-year old.

"Yeah okay…" Shikamaru paused and turned his attention to the hyper blonde-haired girl, "Who are we spying on?"

Ino, who was peeking through a small whole on the wooden fence, squealed in delight, "This is it! This is definitely it! They're moving together!"

"What?" Kiba asked excitedly and moved forwards pushing Shikamaru out of his way, "Let me see!"

"Shut up!" Ino exclaimed, "Ohhh! Now he's getting way closer! His arm… ohhhh never mind… it's just a false alarm. I really thought that they were going to kiss,"

"Who?" Shikamaru asked feeling quite impatient with the whole ordeal.

"Let me see it!" Kiba asked one more time.

"Who ARE you guys talking about?" Shikamaru gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was never the type to get excited over such a thing. However, seeing Ino so excited about something so trivial woke up his curious side.

Kiba turned around and smacked Shikamaru's head, "Keep it down, you baka!"

Groaning as he rubbed his sore head he finally spotted another hole not to far away from them. He then proceeded to crawl to the fence and settled himself near the wooden hole. Finally he managed to get a good look at what they were supposed to being spying on. Peeking through the hole, he saw…

"It's Naruto… oh… and Sakura," he whispered, then retreating his eye from the wooden hole he turned his head towards Ino, "Why are you guys spying on them for?"

Ino didn't move her attention from her targets, "Why… because my female intuition tells me that they will have their second kiss today,"

Shikamaru sighed, "So?"

"So it should be fun to watch," Ino replied, "now shut up, Naruto is saying something,"

"What? What is he saying?" Kiba asked trying to peek through Ino's hole.

She simply pushed him away and glared at him, "Go find your spot!"

"But! What are they saying?"

Shikamaru blinked stupidly as he looked at Kiba. Who would have thought that he would be just as curious as Ino.

"Shino! What are they saying?" Ino questioned.

Shikamaru turned his attention to Naruto and Sakura.

The pink-haired girl was smiling and Naruto was still talking.

"Well Shino?" Kiba inquired.

"And then… Jiraiya asked me… to read his… stupid… book,"

"Kami, Kiba, move your stupid dog out of my side," Ino said as she looked down at Akamaru.

"Hey he's not stupid!" Kiba intervened quite offended.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru resumed back to his wooden hole, "They're gone,"

Ino eyes almost popped out at Shikamaru's, "Nani!!"

"Seriously?" Shino questioned quietly, a hint of disappointment clear in his voice.

"Well…" Shikamaru finally stood up, "I have to go,"

"Wait! You guys think we missed it?" Ino asked with a sad expression on her features.

Shikamaru smiled softly at her childish attitude.

"Missed what?"

"What do you think genius?" Ino exclaimed, anger flashed her blue eyes as she arched an eyebrow at Shikamaru who was shaking his head 'no' , "The whole kissing thing!" Then a soft gasp escaped her mouth as she lifted her head and turned to see Naruto and Sakura, looking less than happy.

Actually, to be more accurate, Naruto was grinning like a mad man, while on the other hand, Sakura looked like death itself that had come to collect their souls.

Sakura stepped forward and stared at them, "May I ask," in a deceivingly calm and even tone, "exactly what are you people doing here behind this fence?"

"Hahaha!" Ino laughed as she pushed her blonde-hair back. Shikamaru knew that she only did that when she was nervous, "Sakura! I…" Ino paused as she frantically searched for a gullible excuse, "I… well we… were trying to… find… er.." she looked around to find some support but no one dared to speak, knowing Sakura's temper and her furious strength, they all decided that it was for the best to remain quiet… "my headband! Yeah we were trying to find my headband… you see I… lost it?"

Shino and Kiba immediately nodded while Shikamaru sighed.

Sakura placed a hand on her hip and raised an amused eyebrow, "Really? Your headband seems to be safe around your waist,"

"…Well, we just found it, right in between these cracks here…right, Kiba?"

"Ye-yeah! Was really hard to find and..." Kiba answered as he let out a loud chuckle.

"Ah… it's late," Shino quietly stood up, "If you'll excuse me… I have my bugs colony to attend to. Good-day!"

"A-Ah, Shino wait for me!" Kiba took off after Shino, sprinting as fast as he could go. Akamaru barking behind him.

"Well, let's go Shikamaru! Tsunade-sama is awaiting for us!" Ino said as she graced the dark-haired teenager with one of smiles.

"Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru whispered

Shikamaru almost sweat dropped as Ino held on to his arm, "See you around forehead!"

Sakura watched their retreating backs as they departed in different directions, "Bakas…"

"Hey… now…what about that kiss?" Naruto asked as he pulled the pink-haired girl close to him.

Sakura chuckled softly and intertwined his fingers with Naruto's, "And no Naruto… we're not eating Ramen again tonight,"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply but decided against it, "Well then one kiss won't make it up for that! I'll be needing at least extra five kisses,"

"Nuh Uh…" Sakura shook her head while a smile played on her lips.

"Yuh uh," Naruto said as his nose touched hers.

"Nuh Uh…" Sakura leaned forward and kissed his lips. Both her and Naruto smiled into the kiss.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Ino jumped in front of them catching them off guard. A camera in her hand with sighing Shikamaru behind.

"INO PIG!" Sakura exclaimed angrily as she started to chase the blonde-haired girl.

"Shikamaru! Do something!" said Ino as she dodged the pink-haired girl attacks.

"I knew… I knew I shouldn't have left the bed today," Shikamaru whispered as he and Naruto sweat dropped at the both girls antics.


End file.
